bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Yohanes567/Maximus, The Dark One
Introduction Hey, my name is Yohanes and I like to write something like Fan-Unit or etc. which sometimes based on the moods that I have in the present. This one is simply somehow being inspired by something delicate or even perhaps too delicate to be put into words... Anyway, enjoy this article as much as I'm making it. Background *The Chosen One *The Dark *Divine *Legend OE Maximus= Maximus, The Dark One Deep in the Ilumera's forest, a divine power was born from the sacred tree which is divided into two pieces by the God of Nature; Earlound, 'The Light One' and 'The Dark One' he named it. Born with a unique power to purify and protect this land upon from any harm and evil things in this world, thus they were tasked by the sacred tree and Earlound to be the guardian and the protector. Years has been passed, both of them has fulfilled their task with dedication and determination, with that in mind, the tree gave them a gift and it was none other than the body that was made from the sacred tree itself. The body from the tree can contain the power that they had and it was a thoughtful gift from the tree to both of them. The Dark One took a male body while The Light One took a female body, both of them promised to never betrayed each other but to be together in love and harmony. All of it was good until that one moment took an event to both of them. The corruption evil monster has managed to break in and steal The Light One's power silently, leaving the body once again to become an empty vessel. The Dark One swore an oath to bring back his love from the hands of corruption evil monster and once again protect this forest with The Light One, forever. |-|7★ Blackwall (Sphere)= Special Sphere: Hugely Boost DEF and REC to how low HP, Probable Heal Damage taken and Slightly Damage Reduction for 2 turns when damage dealt exceeded certain amounts, Negates Elemental and Critical Damage & Add Dark Barrier to SBB. Maximus EX Buff: Enormously Boost own ATK for 3 turns when damage dealt is exceeded certain amounts and Add 10 powerful Dark attack to Light and Dark Types to BB/SBB/UBB when Blackwall is equipped to Maximus. *''+1.5% Boost to DEF and REC per 1% HP lost, 30% chance to heal 30% - 35% HP damage taken, 25% Damage Reduction when damage dealt exceeded 5.000, 5.000 HP Dark Barrier'' *''Maximus EX Buff: 250% Boost to ATK when 5.000 damage dealt, 450% BB/650% SBB/1050% UBB Blackwall, the shield that was shining through the night despite its name. The appearance of this Shield is just like the Galaxy itself, even it was pitch black, there's always a glitter of light across the Shield that was shine so brightly. It was given to Maximus due to his personality as the one who shield The Light One and the sacred forest from harm. The power was said to be the ultimate shield that can protect its allies, only if Maximus is the one who's wielding it. Statistic Units: Stats Skill Leader Skill: Glimmering Night 150% Boost to HP, Greatly Boost DEF and REC per turns (up to 3 turns), Greatly Heal HP and BB Gauge per turns, Probable to resist 1 K.O. attack & 15% Damage Reduction. *''50% Boost to DEF and REC; total 150%; total 150%, Heal 1200 - 1500 + 15% REC HP, 12 BC Fill, 30% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack'' Extra Skill: Dark Veil 50% Boost to HP, DEF and REC, Negates Stats Reduction and Ailments to all allies when Blackwall is equipped, Slightly Boost BB Gauge when attacked & Add 2 turns Self Taunt while Enormously Boost DEF and REC to BB for 3 turns Maximus EX Buff: Slight Damage Reduction and Boost BB Gauge during Spark to all allies when Lumonia, The Light One is present. *''250% Boost to DEF and REC, 3 - 6 BC Fill when attacked'' *''Maximus EX Buff: 5% Damage Reduction, 1 - 2 BC Fill during Spark'' Brave Burst: Dark Sanctum 22 powerful Dark attack on all foes and 14 powerful attacks on Fire and Water Type (Damage relative to remaining HP), Greatly Heal and Boost Max HP, Add Probable 2 turns Blind effect to attack for 3 turns, Activate Dark Elemental Shield for 3 turns & 50% Damage Reduction for 2 turns. *''300% + 500% HP/Base Max HP, Heal 4000 - 4500 + 40% REC HP, 30% Boost to Max HP, 50% chance to inflict Blind, 4.000 Dark HP Shield with 4.000 DEF'' *''Blind: 15% chance to miss the target'' Super Brave Burst: Dark Moon 30 powerful attack on all foes (consecutive usage boost damage), Gradually Heal HP and BB Gauge for 3 turns, Add Slight Critical, Element and Spark Damage Reduction when guarding for 3 turns & Add probable evasion to all allies for 3 turns. *''+300% Boost Damage up to 2x times; 1500%, Heal 4000 - 4500 + 15% REC HP, 10 BC Fill, 20% Critical, Element and Spark Reduction when guarding, 15% chance to evade attack'' Ultimate Brave Burst: The Dark One 35 massive Dark attack on all foes (25% Active Pierce to Light and Dark Type) and 22 massive Dark attack on Fire and Water Type (Damage relative to remaining HP), Full Heal HP and BB Gauge for 4 turns, Enormously Boost Max HP & Add Evasion for 3 turns. *''1000% + 1500% HP/Base Max HP, Heal 99.998 - 99.999 + 10% REC HP, 999 BC Fill, 50% Boost to Max HP, 100% chance to evade attack'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Quotes Summon Quote: "May Earlound bless you with His power... So you may never fall to the corruption" Fusion Quote: "Power from something that I don't know... Interesting..." Evolution Quote: "Darkness is always growing infinitely... Only those who are responsible can wield it... Which is only me who shall use it..." Category:Blog posts